Kanji Tatsumi
Kanji Tatsumi is a playable character from Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4: '' *Persona 4 Manga *''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4: The Golden'' *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena: Playable Character Design Kanji is a male delinquent with a bleached-blonde swept-back crewcut, grey eyes with a scar above his left eye, many piercings, metal jewelry, and wears a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design on it under his school uniform, and wears shaded glasses in battle. On days off, however, he is seen wearing a black leather jacket instead and in the Summer, he discards his jacket and wears a black tank top with flaming skull design. On the camp out he wears his P.E. suit (except he wears it like his winter uniform) while at the school festival, he wears a blonde curly wig and a white dress, giving him an appearance similiar to Marylin Monroe. He also seems to be tattooed on his left arm. However, as it disappears during the summer festival, it is strongly implied that this tattoo is not permanent and can be attached at will. Personality A student of Yasogami High School, Kanji often skips classes and apparently gets into many fights in the streets. His family runs a textile shop with the Amagis being their acquainted costumers, and Kanji is also very skilled with tailoring for that very reason. He is portrayed as being insecure about his sexuality after meeting Naoto (who disguises as a boy) and developing a minor crush on her. Profile Persona 4 *'Age': 15 (Game start, 16 at the end of the game) *'Date of Birth:' January 19th, 1996 *'Zodiac: Capricorn' *'Height:' 183 cm (6') *'Weight:' 65 kg *'Blood Type:' A *'Initial Persona': Take-Mikazuchi *'Ultimate Persona': Rokuten Maou *'Arcana': Emperor Kanji's S.Link begins on June 9th when a female student on the second floor of the classroom building accuses him of bullying other students. The Protagonist can find him in the practice building on the first floor next to the sewing room. To start this S.link, speak to Kanji and say you want to talk to him. You'll be lead to The Samegawa Flood Plain to confront him. Say you just want talk to him about the accusations of bullying. Kanji will then tell you the accusations are false. Upon seeing the Protagonist as a friend, you begin the Emperor S.Link As the Protagonist continues through the S.Link, he supports Kanji in making dolls for a young boy whom you meet around level 3 of the Emperor S.link. With the Protagonist's support Kanji eventually begins to sell the dolls at the Textile Shop. At the final meeting Kanji goes to the Dojima residence with the Protagonist. Here he explains that he finally figured out what being a real man is. He also explains that his obsession with being a real man comes from his father's last words where he told Kanji to be a real man. According to Kanji, a real man is a male who does everything at one hundred percent. Kanji also admits to the Protagonist that the manifestation in his personal dungeon was a part of himself, revealing that he is becoming more comfortable with himself, especially his hobbies. He gives the Protagonist a cute strap, and his Persona evolves from Take-mikazuchi to Rokuten Maou. Comically, he states that he's going to start a puppet-making class, the first being in the Protagonist's room. Kanji's Midnight Channel dungeon is the Steamy Bathhouse. His Shadow is a mostly nude version of himself surrounded in a bed of roses while holding two Mars symbols. It represents his questioning his true sexuality and being unsure of the opposite sex, as the sensitive side under his rough exterior is often gone unappreciated and even ridiculed by girls. Kanji's Shadow is made manifest due to his fear of being rejected by either sex. His Shadow is also accompanied by two other Shadows, one named "Nice Guy" and the other named "Tough Guy", possibly referring to the common homosexual stereotypes of a man who is gay being really nice and some times feminine, or being more masculine, strong and tough. Nice Guy will boost Kanji's stats in battle, whilst Tough Guy will deal damage to the protagonist's party. After he joins the protagonist's crew, his sexuality is occasionally made fun of due to the form his Shadow takes. He's also kissed by a "drunk" Teddie when the gang visits a club at Port Island as part of the "King's Game", a mix of Simon Says and Truth or Dare. Even though Kanji displays interest in Naoto, he occasionally faces away from her due to shyness. He was both impressed and excited when Naoto enters the Miss Yasogami High pageant (despite her being forced), but is a bit disappointed when she skips out on the second portion of the contest (where she would have had to wear a swimsuit). Kanji's Persona, Take-Mikazuchi or Rokuten Maoh, specialize in electricity skills and strong physical attacks along with possessing two skills to buff defense and attacks. Persona 4 The Animation Kanji is first seen fighting a bunch biker gang and punks in the middle the of the fray. He is next seen at school where he meets Yu for the first time. There, Yu notices that he dropped a pink bunny keychain which embarasses Kanji as he snatches it back and leaves. When Kanji discovers Yosuke and Chie spying on him, he chases after them when Chie mentions the word "queer". Eventually, Kanji ends up chasing Yu and Yukiko too. Battle Quotes *C'mere, Take-Mikazuchi! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *Crush 'em, Rokuten Maoh! (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *Here goes... PERSONA! (Using Persona skill) *Crushin' time! (Using Persona skill) *Hehe, come on down! (Using Persona skill) *Lay down and die already! (Attack doesn't kill enemy) *Damn, it ain't going down! (Enemy survives attack) *Damn, couldn't finish it! (Enemy survives attack) *Out of my sight, punks! (Battle ends) *Underestimated me, this is what you get! (Battle ends) *Barely a warm-up. (Battle ends) *Alright, powered up! (Level up) *I'll give as much as I got, dammit. (Recover from Down/Dizzy) *Hehe, Persona! (Using Persona skill) *Another Level, gotta keep at it! (On Level Up) *Just say the word and it's go time! (Requesting All-Out Attack) *We can smash 'em all! Let's do it! (Requesting All-Out Attack) *Now's our chance for a beatdown! (Requesting All-Out Attack) *It's my turn! You gotta let me do this! (Requesting Follow-Up Attack) *Yo yo! Let me at 'em! (Requesting Follow-Up Attack) *Armed and ready! (After confirming All-Out Attack) *Bring it on! (Performing All-Out Attack) *I live for this part! (Performing All-Out Attack) *Have at it! (Performing All-Out Attack) *Suck it! (Performing Critical Attack) *C'mon, don't be a killjoy! (After denying All-Out Attack) *Yo, mind if I kick a little ass here? (Follow-Up Attack) *Hehe, you ready for this? (After confirming Follow-Up Attack) *I'll send you to hell! (Performing Follow-Up Attack) *Go, Yosuke-senpai! (Cheering on Yosuke) *Awesome, Naoto! (Cheering on Naoto) *Damn, you messed with the bull, you get the horns! (Recovering from down/dizzy) *I got a level, gotta keep at it! (Level up) *I ain't gonna fall behind! (After you level up) *There you go! (Performing Help Recover) *Eat this! (Scoring a Critical Hit) *Amagi-senpai, seriously cool! (Cheering on Yukiko) *Cheers! (being healed) *Sorry... (Being Healed) Gallery File:P4-Kanji-Glasses.jpg|Kanji's close-up File:Kanji-Expressions.jpg|Kanji's in-game expressions File:Kanji-Expressions1.jpg|Kanji's in-game expressions File:Kanji-Expressions2.jpg|Kanji's in-game expressions File:Kanji-Concept1.jpg|Conceptual artwork File:Kanji-Concept2.jpg|Conceptual artwork p4-kanji-tatsumi4.gif|Kanji Tatsumi Sketches persona 4 manga Kanji.png|Kanji's appearance in the manga Persona 4 the ultimate Kanji.JPG|Kanji in Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Kanji fighting a bunch of biker gang and punk in a fray.jpg|Kanji caught into a fray with branch of biker gang and punks Kanji is seen in the interview by the media.jpg|Kanji is seen being interview by the media without being notices Kanji seen briefly in the midnight channel.jpg|Kanji is seen brief in the midnight channel Kanji react after Naoto leave.jpg|Kanji reaction after Naoto leave Kanji gets suspicious at Yosuke and Chie's reaction.jpg|Kanji gets suspicious at Yosuke and Chie's reaction after he discover them awhile they were spying on him Kanji just furious angry at Yosuke and Chie when he is chasing them..jpg|Kanji gets furiously angry at Yosuke and Chie awhile blushing and chasing them. KAnji is chasing the investigation team.jpg|Kanji chasing the investigation team Persona 4 Kanji 2.jpg Persona 4 Kanji 3.jpg Trivia *When Kanji is forced to cross-dress for the "Miss" Yasogami High Beauty Pageant during the school festival, his 'Kanji-chan' form resembles the famous American actor, singer, and model Marilyn Monroe. *Theodore from Persona 3 Portable resembles him. One of Theo's fannames was even "Flight Attendant Kanji". *When Kanji is shirtless or in his "Miss" outfit, the skull tattoo on his left shoulder disappears. This may imply that it is in fact a decal, or temporary tattoo that he likes and keeps applying. *"Tatsumi" is also the name of one of the major locations in Persona 3: Tatsumi Port Island *The Emperor Arcana means that the personality of that person reflects that he is strong willed and will never or rarely admit his mistake or lie because of his pride. Ironically, in one of the dungeon conversations with Naoto and him in the same room and after clearing one of Kanji's S. Link ranks, Kanji talks about the kid who thanked him for the rabbit doll he gave him, when Naoto hears this she starts using her logic with the conclusion that Kanji made that rabbit doll and gave it to a kid, which of course, Kanji denies, until Naoto stares in silence at him until he admits that she's 100% correct. Impling that Naoto is his weakness to admit something, the same goes for Akihiko Sanada, whose weakness is Mitsuru. *In the Persona 4 The Ultimate, Kanji's school uniform has a second year insignia in its collar rather than a first year insignia. One of the reason is that the story took place after the original story. This may also be an error because Yosuke's uniform still has the second year insignia (seen on some screenshots) instead of a third year insignia. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4: The Golden Characters Category:Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters